Flashbacks and Tears
by Divegirl
Summary: All the fellows have moved on. It is time for House to hire new fellows. But He can't do it. He can still remember Taub, Hadley, Kutner, and most of all, *shiver* Amber. Please read and review! Hope you enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do NOT own House MD, but I did write this one-shot. House M.D is mot my idea, although I would love to take credit for it because it is a WORK OF GENIOUS!! Okay…

House paced in the same conference room where he had met Taub, Hadley, Kutner, and (*shiver*) Amber. He could feel a presence like Kutner and Amber were there, in that very room, talking. Almost like he could hear them arguing over patients. But he couldn't.

House limped over to the plain wooden desk that sat on the stage. He lifted himself onto it, and leaned his cane against the desk. He grabbed a manilla file folder that lay nest to him. He flipped open the cover. It contained all the applications that he had received from students who wanted Kutner, Amber, Taub and Hadley's jobs. They had all moved on to other places. Some, never to return.

The first he looked at was a perky-looking blonde, whose resume had more crap in it than a sewer. She was obviously desperate. He picked up the application (which had her photo paper-clipped to it) and dropped it on the floor in front of him.

The next was a sheepish-looking, attractive young man. He had brown hair that swept across his eyebrows. His eyes were brown, and his mouth was turned slightly into a wry smile. His application was short, but held lots of interesting facts about himself. He had done lots of community service, worked in a hospital before college, and had all As. House picked up his application and dropped that on the floor also. He didn't think that this kid was right for the job.

House then looked at the next application, as well as the next, and the one after that one. Every single one went on the floor. Until he reached the end few.

There were the applications of Taub, then Hadley, and then Kutner. House could feel it coming. He looked through their applications, blinked a few times, and then set them down on the desk next to him. Then. There was Amber's application, as well as a picture of the clever girl. She had her blonde hair down, with a headband on, that classic smile, and had a lab coat on. House peered at the lettering on the lab coat. It read: MCPHS. Massachussets College of Pharmacy blah blah blah. House then looked at her application. It was full of substantial things, but she had also stuffed it full with crap. House couldn't help but smile as he read one of the sentences. It read: "_Saved a cat from getting run over."_ Only Amber would put that on her application.

House blinked and looked up at the very seat that she had sat in on that first day that they had met. Then he had a flash-back.

He was on the bus, Amber was sitting in front of him. She was smiling. The window behind her was dark. It was late at night. House was feeling funny. Like he had had too much to drink. Amber turned to look at the front of the bus. They were heading towards town. She looked back at House. And just then, House saw the lights. There were two of them, they were really bright. He heard the long, low honking, the lights grew bigger. It was all happening so fast. He jumped to grab Amber, but it was too late. He wasn't fast enough. They had been hit. He saw her as she became limp, hit from behind, as she flew towards him, and the bus was rocked with such strong force.

And then they were on the floor. He woke up, feeling pounding pain in his head, and his leg was even worse than usual. He looked over at all the people laying lifeless on the floor of the bus. There was blood everywhere. Ruby red in the light from the street lamp. And then he saw Amber.

House shook his head. At once, he was back in the conference room. Still alone, but then he looked down at her picture clipped to her application. And a tear rolled down his face.

A/N: As you can see, the pattern with some of my one-shots is that House does have a soft side, but it only shows through when he is alone. Hope you like! R+R!!!


End file.
